<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Died with me by kitkatkaylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116128">Died with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie'>kitkatkaylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr fics [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Horror, M/M, Prompt Fic, Robb Stark is dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you still sleep-” The creature slowly moved forwards, each step sending a tremor through Theon’s body, “-knowing that you were responsible for the murder of children?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr fics [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Died with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The kennels were so cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind whistled through the cracks in their unkempt walls. The rushes were damp, and stank of dog and blood and shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon wished he had been good enough to be allowed to share the cage the hounds were sleeping in. At least then he had a chance of warmth, a chance of not shivering himself awake every time he managed to get a hint of rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder cracked outside, and rain started to drip through the cracks in the walls. Rain that would soon reach Theon, soaking him and leeching away any hint of warmth he might have managed to gather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon’s cage was the one in worst repair, the one chosen to keep him as miserable as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon was grateful for it. It had a roof, and walls that kept away most of the weather. It was certainly a step up from being chained to a post in the centre of the courtyard, as had happened when he had displeased his master last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled some of the rushes over him, in what would likely be a futile attempt to keep warm, and desperately tried to make use of the few hours he was allowed to rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes had just drifted closed when a crack of thunder sounded again, and a sheet of lightning filled the room. It illuminated everything with a bright flash, and to Theon’s horror before his eyes stood a terrible creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s body was that of a man’s, garbed in a bloodstain doublet that had arrows sticking from its chest. It’s head was that of a wolf, it’s grey fur matted with blood and a crown of iron swords nailed to its skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon opened his mouth to scream, but no sound escaped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you still sleep at night?” The creature said, its muzzle moving and it’s dead eyes focused solely on him. “Can you still sleep knowing what you did to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you still sleep-” The creature slowly moved forwards, each step sending a tremor through Theon’s body, “-knowing that you were responsible for the murder of children?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon held out his hands in surrender, in a futile attempt to keep the creature from coming any closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He managed to whisper through a mouth that felt as dry as the deserts of Dorne, “Please, I- I am sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature stopped, and cocked its head. It raised its hands and then lowered them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon sobbed, and felt the first trickle of tears start to fall down his cheeks. He stretched out his neck, ready to accept the blade that was sure to fall upon it, ready for the blade he deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” He whispered again, “Make it quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature let out a whine of its own, and then, something strange happened, its fur seemed to ripple and shift. Its fur seemed to recede into its skin, and change colour, and shape, until Theon was left looking at a beloved face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theon.” Robb said, his blue eyes still glazed, his face waxy with death, his red curls matted with blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon tried to reach out to him, tried to cradle that face in his hands and hold it tight, tried to do what he could to keep Robb there, but the stubs of his fingers could not reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robb,” He croaked, “You came. Are you here to kill me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robb cocked his head again, and reached out with a hand of his own, a hand that brushed against Theon’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theon.” He said once more, and to Theon’s horror his wounds started to bleed anew, “Theon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood dripped  down Robb’s chest, pooling on the floor and somehow leaving Robb’s skin even paler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have died with me.” Robb said, “You swore an oath. You said you loved me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears fell even faster down Theon’s cheeks, cutting trails in the layers of dirt upon them. “I do love you, please, let me die now with you, let me join you once more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out a final time, and once more could not reach. He stretched and stretched until his weak knees gave out and he tipped to the floor, his hand falling into the puddle of Robb’s blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood was cool against the skin of Theon’s hand, cold and wet and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daylight, weak and unwanted, crept through the cracks in the stone. It revealed a room as it should have been, no sign of a late night visitor, only dirt and despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his hand from the puddle of rainwater it had fallen into, and held it to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there, in the ruins of his life, Theon wept. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>